Malevolent Watcher
by Subject to Nightmares
Summary: Do you feel Him watching you? Does He control you? Do you want to be free? Read this, maybe it will help!


I feel them watching me. Always. When I'm awake, when I'm asleep. Constant supervision. It's so disturbing. I've tried to ignore it. For the longest time, oh, how I have pushed those feelings to the back of my mind, drowned them in an ocean of denial, fear, and reason. But they won't stay down, and resurface faster and faster each time.

I have asked many people about it: neighbors, friends, family. Most try to change the subject, some call me crazy, and some won't even acknowledge my pleas, but I know they know _something._ And this strange being that watches us, it controls us, too! I figured it out only too late, though. At first i thought that I was crazy! I would ask someone about this being -- "the Watcher" -- and once I'd pestered enough, I would get information. Nothing really useful, nothing _too_ informative - no, that would be too easy, he wants us to suffer - but I'd get responses like, "Drop it, there's nothing you can do!" and, once, even confirmation of his being, of his control of us, "Shh! He'll hear you!" But before I could ask anymore questions, or be given anymore information, they'd turn into complete zombies: smiling and acting happy, go about doing mindless tasks like doing to dishes, or minding the garden. It was useless!

I would ask more people more questions, but the Watcher knows, and he's started getting rid of them. Discarding them as though they meant nothing to anyone. I don't have any proof of them dying, nor do I have proof of a greater force plucking them off the face of the Earth. But I know he did something with them, destroyed them, _erased them._ And their past lives, not just their present and future! I'd asked about the few who went missing at first, but everyone acts like they have no idea who or what I'm talking about, pretending they don't remember Aunt Bella or Uncle Robert. People who they'd grown up with, their brothers and sisters, and suddenly, "Who? I don't know who you're referring to, there isn't anyone by that name." It's so frustrating!

The most unnerving part of all is that now I am positive we no longer have any free will. None. How do i know this? My sister died yesterday. How? Starvation, exhaustion, you name it. But the fridge was, and always is, stocked full of food. She has a big, comfy bed in her room right next door, but never once used it. She's climbed in once or twice, but would immediately climb out because she couldn't sleep with her radio on - but she never once yurned it off. I offered her my bed, but refused to sleep in it. I'd often see her fall asleep while standing straight up, as well, but she'd snap out of it for no reason. She just couldn't sleep, and I don't think that was her choice. She wouldn't eat, sleep, visit the washroom, go to school, talk to anyone... She wouldn't do anything!

She suffered through three days of this insanity -- and then she finally fell asleep, for good. I keep her urn in my room. My parents don't even come in here to mourn for her, they just go about their daily lives, routines, like none of it ever happened. Then again, I don't blame them, the Watcher might do the same thing to them!

I bet you're wondering how I can write this without alerting the Watcher to my hidden agenda. My parents are having an all-adult party right now, and I have to do my homework. However, although it looks like I'm working hard - research and typing up a report - I am writing this to you. See, I've noticed that the Watcher cannot keep one-hundred-percent supervision over the computer, and that is where he fails in being this all-knowing, all-controlling, monster! He thinks he can control us, well he'll see that I have free will, and I will spread it with my friends. With you. You can join in this. We can fight back!

Oh my God. Oh my God. OHMYGOD, CALL THE FIREFIGHTERS! CALL THE POLICE PLEASE THE FIRE IS GETTING OUT OF HAND AND THE PHONE HE TOOK THE PHONE HOW COULD HE HAVE TAKEN OUR PHONE AND THE DOORS THE DOORS ARE GONE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, SAVE YOURSELVES, IT'S TOO LATE FOR ME. GO, GO NOW, WHILE HE'S DESTROYING OUR HOUSE YOU CAN MAKE AN ESCAPE HURRY PLEASE FOR THE SAKE OF ALL HUMANITY GO GO GOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGO

That is an interesting story, isn't it? Almost convincing. Honestly, though, do you really think that there could be a greater force? Controlling us? Taking away our freedom? I highly doubt it. _Our_ family is happy. We do what we want, when we want. Like, for instance, right now. My dad's setting up a little - contained - fire in the fireplace, we're going to roast marshmallows and tell stories, and have _fun._ Dad even go rid of the phone so no one could call and interrupt our evening. Don't worry though, everything is going to be just fine.


End file.
